


don't leave me here alone

by Vyce



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blood, Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Protective Walter, Sick and Twisted, Table Sex, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyce/pseuds/Vyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter sends Jesse off to a warehouse where underground dealers stole their meth, but upon arriving, Jesse's loudness gets him caught and punished for his actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave me here alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have a weak stomach or react poorly to graphic, bloody violence and non-consensual situations, do not read this.

***

"I'm at the place, now what?"  
"Good. Now, do you see a red door with a latch?"  
"Uhhh, no? Wait... I'm looking around. Okay, I found it."  
"Go in that door, and go down the hall."  
"Jesus, why couldn't you come along?"

Jesse lifted his shoulder to press his cellphone to his ear while he used both hands to move the rusty latch on the door, opening it. It was loud, causing Jesse to cringe. It was supposed to be a quiet infiltration, not all "i'm here, bitch, come get me".

Once inside, he shut the door as quietly as his shaky hands would allow, and started moving down the hallway Walter mentioned. It was dark and narrow, the only light a couple of ceiling-mounted potlights every few metres apart. 

"I'm at the end of the hall... where now?"  
"There's two doors, yes?"  
"Yeah, one in front if of me, one beside me. How do you know the layout of this place?"  
"I've been there before, invited by one of the men in there. I know where they'd keep our stuff. Now 

go through the door ahead of you, and turn right."  
"Then why the hell are you making me do this? I didn't sign up for this, man..."  
"Just go through the door, Jesse."  
"Why not just take the door on my right then?"  
"It leads down a different hall. Go straight."  
"...Alright."

Jesse followed his orders and crept through the door and immediately to the right. Upon looking up, he saw someone and jumped back behind the corner, the door he never bothered to shut clicking loudly into the doorframe. 

"..Jesse?" 

Trying to breathe while hoping the man he saw in the hallway wasn't coming back this way, Jesse moved slowly away from the hall, back pressed against the wall and whispered,

"T-there was someone in the hall to the right. I'm going straight."  
"No, Jesse- you can't go the way, it leads to an entirely different area!"  
"Well you're not here, and I'm not gonna go down the hall with that guy."  
"Jesse, listen to me."

Jesse was ignoring the man on the phone, anxiety clouding his mind as he quickly went down the wrong hall, past two doors until he found another hell leading to his right, the direction he was supposed to be going. 

"Shh. I'm at a set of double doors... I hear, like, factory shit inside. It's the only other route to my right."  
"Damn it, now you've really done it, Jesse. You're always screwing everything up. Why didn't you listen to me?" Walter yelled through the phone, distracting Jesse and awakening anger. He went through the doors, forgetting to whisper as he responded.

"I fuckin' told you, I couldn't. I'm supposed to be all stealthy and shit, not waltz right in and greet everyone, like "yo, gonna rob you of supplies and our meth you stole". You think you can do better, come here yourself, asshole."

He was so busy getting his point across and trying to win against Walter that he hadn't realized there was someone in the big room he just entered until he heard shoes scuffing. 

"Wait. I think I heard someone. Hold on, I need t-"

Someone grabbed Jesse from behind, knocking the phone out of his hands. It slid across the cement floor, Walter calling out repeatedly.

"Let go!" Jesse yelled, the arms around him strong, lifting him off of the ground and beginning to walk away from his fallen cellphone.  
"Think you could sneak in, huh? Steal from us? Stupid idea, _Jesse_."

The way he said his name sent shivers up Jesse's spine - he must have heard Walter calling out to him on the phone. He tried kicking his legs to get away, but it was no use. 

"Just wait 'til you see what kind of punishment we've got in store for you, boy. You'll be on your knees wishing you never came here." 

Walter heard it all through the phone, his guard going up and he frantically got ready to leave his house and go after Jesse. Still on the line, he screamed through the phone at the man who got ahold of the younger man.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Another man had shown up to lift the phone from the ground and followed the man carrying Jesse. 

He stared at it, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a cruel grin. He followed his coworker through another set of doors, the blonde kid shrieking and kicking his legs like a wild animal.

"Keep that phone on, Jack. Let this punk's "friend" hear his screams.." the man holding Jesse said loud enough for Walter to hear, chuckling.

Jesse was shooting off his mouth still, yelling to be let go of as he was carried away through the building he wasn't supposed to be at in the first place. Before he had a chance to see where they were taking him or even to catch his breath from yelling, he was thrown into something, a sharp edge colliding with his back and head. 

"Caught him sneaking in, boss." One of the men said. The nameless one.  
"Is that so?" A new voice responded. "Well, we'll have to teach him a lessen then, won't we?"

Jesse tried to stand up, to make a run for it, but his legs gave out and it proved ineffective as both of the men who brought him here lifted him up and shoved him into the corner of a table. It jabbed into his lower back like a dull knife and he yelped at the sudden impact, body stiffening briefly. Not long at all, but long enough to be lifted again and thrown onto the table. He writhed, tried to roll back off, but the force of the two men against one was too much. Jesse couldn't fight back as he wanted to, though he carried on anyway. 

As he squirmed, a hand came up to his face, slapping him hard enough to leave a mark. The same hand then moved to his throat, squeezing. Jesse choked, feeling a strange pressure building up in his head as he struggled to breathe and his eyes began to close on their own. He grabbed blindly at the hand around his throat, trying to pull it away. He was losing consciousness and so focused on trying to stay awake and get the hand away from him so he could breathe, he hadn't noticed that the third man with the unknown voice had come up with a syringe. He signaled for the one choking 

Jesse to let go and tilted his head, exposing his skinny neck, stabbing the needle of the syringe in. A steady flow of unknown drugs forced their way into his veins, altering his state of mind and ability to move. Within seconds, Jesse's hands dropped with a thud on the wooden table, his whole body weakening and he was almost completely immobile. 

"Think he's ready, boss?" One of the men said. Jack, was it? Lying still on the table, the three men towered over Jesse, a disgusting look on their faces.  
"Ohh, I think so. Danny? You know what to do." The "boss" said, his voice low, hoarse, and tainted with lust.  
"Yes, sir." Danny said, chuckling. _Jack.. Danny.. who's the boss?_

Jesse had fallen further into a panic, but he couldn't move enough to express his fears or lack of cooperativeness. His only reaction was gaping, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as a hand slid down his torso. The sound of heavy breathing, and belts being undone filled the room. The man named Danny undid Jesse's pants and began to pull them and his boxers off, dropping them to the floor.

"..Mn.. N-no.." Jesse managed to say, using what little strength he had to try moving his legs, to try kicking the men away. 

He was ignored, hands tearing his shirt apart and roaming all over his now naked body. A coiling feeling filled Jesse's stomach and he felt his throat instinctively closing up. He wanted to throw up as dark laughter surrounded him, echoing in his ears as all hands slid down his chest, across his hipbones, up his legs... 

Then, a sound that would haunt Jesse. The disgustingly wet, distinctive sound of a man pleasuring himself. It multiplied. 

"Pleassse-" Jesse slurred. He couldn't finish his sentence in time before one of the men spoke again.  
"Hear that? He's pleading. This boy is begging for it, gentlemen. Well, since you're being polite..." 

More laughter echoed inside Jesse's aching head and he began to whimper, trying to will his strength to come back. The boss' fingers tangled into his messy blonde hair, pulling his head closer before turning it to face him. Jesse whined, trying whatever he could to let them know this wasn't okay, but it just came across as something to get off to. Pink lips still parted, Jesse's face went pale from the sight before him - a sight he never wanted to see in his life. Another man's exposed dick.

Fingers were shoved into Jesse's mouth to further open it before being replaced with the man's cock. Gagging at both the thought of another man doing this, and the sensation of it, Jesse tried to pull away but a hand firmly held his head in place, pulling his hair again, the boss' length violating Jesse's small mouth. 

"Think we should prep him first?"  
"He said please, didn't he? I say be kind to the boy and go ahead."

He wasn't entirely sure of what that meant at first, until the hands on his shins moved up to his thighs, spreading them. This caused a spike in his adrenaline, fighting against the drugs that were given to him. He began to writhe again, to try moving as much as possible, to try closing his legs and pulling away from the boss's dick, but all that amounted to was a trap mechanism within the administered drug, causing his muscles to spasm and strain. Pain shot through his body like electricity until he stopped moving, his frail body easy to break if he wasn't careful. Tears had begun to well up in Jesse's eyes from his anxiety escalating too high, hyperventilating. His expression could be easily mistaken for that of a pleasured one rather than a scared one... or perhaps these men were all about seeing others in fear.

Jesse's legs were spread again and he was pulled down the table--thank God it was polished wood and not rough--with the boss following suit to keep his dick in his trespasser's hot mouth. 

Another set of fingers made their way into his mouth alongside the pulsing cock that would soon move elsewhere, and once slicked with saliva, they were removed and brought down to Jesse's ass. 

Jack, or maybe it was Danny, Jesse didn't know anymore... he assisted the man at the end of the table by moving his arms under Jesse's back, lifting him and propping up his lower half. The man at the end of the table--had to be Danny--prepared to push in one finger when the boss, who had been letting out ragged breaths for the past minute or so, spoke up.

"On second thought... don't be kind. We don't condone stealing, do we, gentlemen? Wreck him. I don't need preparation."  
"You got it."

It was sudden, and not much yet, but unpleasant irregardless, and earned the men a high-pitched yelp from the immobilized boy. Danny had shoved a finger inside Jesse as if he was stabbing something, then a second without warning, aiming to get past knuckle-deep penetration. After too little time to let Jesse get used to it, however, the mass in his mouth was removed and the fingers in his ass were forcefully pulled out. Jesse opened his eyes, trying to lift his head to look down, all hands briefly off of him and he thought he might be dreaming. Possibilities of a dream came to end and turned into a nightmare, however, as Jesse saw this boss guy standing at the end of the table, stroking himself, and staring at Jesse, eyes cold. 

Drool about to spill from Jesse's mouth, he was about to try screaming, though he guessed no one else in this building would be on his side. Still, he tried crawling backwards to get off the table and away from the sick men who were molesting him, but his intentions were clear before he even had the chance. Before he knew it, his arms were being held tightly with another set of hands on his torso, pressing him down into the table to keep him from moving. 

"This is what happens to those who go where they're not wanted." The boss said, slowly moving closer.  
"This is what happens to punks like you who snoop around in other peoples' business. This is what happens to those who try stealing from us. This," he grabbed Jesse's legs and pulled him right to the edge of the table, not letting go. "This is what happens to pretty boys who get in the way of my line of work."

Eyes wide with terror, Jesse's began to tremble before crying out as the place he held private from everyone was filled, stretched without ease, and torn. 

\-- 

"Fuck off!" Walter yelled, honking horns coming from all directions as he ran red lights and cut off far too many people. He was driving in an utterly maniacal fashion, racing to get to the warehouse he sent Jesse to. To the place Jesse was being attacked, drugged up and used. Punished for something that was Walter's idea entirely.

"Why did I send him there? Why the _fuck_ did I send him there?" He spat, slamming a hand against the steering wheel. He needed to get there fast - thankfully it was only a few more minutes away. But was that enough? 

Meanwhile, Walter's cellphone sat in the passenger seat, sliding every once in awhile, nearly falling off the seat multiple times. It was still on, and Walter could hear everything. His face was red, and he had to swallow hard and hold his throat shut any time he heard a cry from Jesse. It was the same phone call that never ended that Jesse had forgotten about entirely.

\--

"So.. tight.." the boss said as he pushed in and out of the shaking man on the table. "Never had.. a girl this tight. Outta.. keep you here. So I can.. take you when and where I want."

He thrust hard; hard enough to ignore Jesse's body's reactions and go past the tight feeling, go past the no-entry-allowed clenching. To any man in his right mind, if it were not for current events, they would announce their love for this very moment. They'd say how good it felt, how much more they wanted, and they'd go after it. The boss went after it, which meant getting rough. Rougher than he was already, that is.

Jesse wailed, and he wept, waiting for it to all be over. The hands holding him were sure to leave bruises on his arms and stomach, but they would go away. What happened below, he couldn't say could heal. What happened to his sense of being, his sanity, his psychological state... there was no telling how badly damaged it'd be once this was over, and if it would ever heal. He wished it were a nightmare - a horrible nightmare that he could just wake up from and have everything be alright, but it wasn't happening. He was here, and it was very real. 

As the pain rose through his body, so did a new pleasure as the one hurting him the most, the one staring at him, the one tearing him apart, had tilted Jesse's pelvis and was now pounding directly into his prostate. 

With the cries came a moan, and the men laughed, humiliating Jesse, and content with the sounds he made. 

"Guess what I found, boys?" the boss questioned, looking towards the two men holding Jesse down, fucking the smaller man again and again in the same spot. 

"..S-.." Jesse tried to speak over his cries and weakness. "..stop it. Please."  
"Ohhh," the boss said, leaning over Jesse's body to hold his chin. "I'm not finished yet." 

He let go of Jesse's chin and choked him as he had done before, his animalistic ways flooding his mind with horrible intentions and strength, and he pushed his hand against Jesse's throat, squeezing, tight enough to cut off his breathing. Jesse choked, coughing and trying to breathe. He opened his eyes only to see the man belittling him staring straight into his eyes, and it was only then that he slowly released his hold on Jesse to move his hand back down and hold onto his legs, picking up his pace to an impossible speed, watching a thin layer of blood coat his cock. He listened to the cries and moans from Jesse before cumming inside of him. 

When he finally pulled out, Jesse laid still, body twitching and trembling still, his legs dropping and hitting painfully against the edge of the table. He wanted to move. He wanted so desperately to move, to pull away, to run out of this place and back to the safety of his own him. He wanted to lock himself away and never come out, to shower himself in icy water for hours, to throw up until all the filth put into him was released. 

He barely had any time to snap out of his trance and try to get up before someone else moved him. 

_Not again.. please, not again._ He was pulled off the table and instead bent over it. _No no no..._

\--

Halting to a stop, tires skidding against the asphalt parking lot, Walter turned off his vehicle as fast as he could and jumped out, barely shutting the door before running towards the red door he told Jesse to earlier go through. He pushed through it, the latch undone, and ran down the hall. 

Two people had seen him, and Walter didn't have a care in the world for them. As they approached him, he raised the gun he had in his pocket for this particular moment and shit them both in the legs, each one falling to the ground and groaning. 

"Stay out of my way." he said, giving them one last look before running further, to where Jesse said he was going. _Went straight instead. Double doors, double doors..._

Bursting through the set of grey-blue steel doors and into the room full of factory equipment, Walter looked around frantically, trying to decide which way to go, when he heard screaming coming from one direction in particular. 

"Oh God.. Jesse.." he took the path past the generators and down jagged, poorly laid out hallways, following the sounds until he found the room. He tried turning the doorknob, though it was locked. 

"Jesse!" Walter called out through the door, and began slamming himself into it, before remembering which technique to use to break down a door. He stood back, his adrenaline sky-high and kicked his foot into the door next to the doorknob as hard as he could, once, and then twice. It swung open so hard, Walter was surprised it hadn't fallen off the hinges. 

"Jesse, oh my God--" he called out again, seeing the younger man always in baggy clothing now exposed and being controlled by three men twice his size. He lunged forwards, grabbing one of the men by the shirt and punching them, his hands balled into tight fists. He stopped punching his face to punch him directly in the throat, which had him on the floor choking. 

Turning to face the second man, he gave him the same greeting full of punches. Jesse was still being violated, his face pressed into the table as tears spilled from his eyes. Finally Walter reached for the third man - the son of a bitch who was destroying an already broken man. He punched him until he was on the floor, and then he knelt over and him and continued to punch him. Again, and again, and again, Walter's fist collided with the prick's face, his knuckles split and bloody. 

Seeing that his cock--still coated in blood and semen from the first session--was still hard, Walter left and Heisenberg took over. Grabbing it with both hands, Walter bent it until it snapped, the man on the floor screaming in pain. For good measure and to keep him from moving and having to lie in his own blood and pain, Walter retrieved his gun once again and shot him in both ankles, and both thighs. His cried echoed loudly through the room and out into the halls. 

Jesse had finally been released from the grasp of the men, but his pain continued on and he had fallen to the floor, curled up and weeping, soft whimpers barely audible. Walter stepped on the boss' ankle with force before approaching Jesse and kneeling. He took off his coat and wrapped it around Jesse's trembled, bruise-covered body, lifting him up and into his arms.

"C'mon, Jesse... I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm so sorry... this is my fault. I'm gonna protect you..." 

Jesse was too far gone to care if it was Walter's fault, he just wanted out. He wanted to be cleaned, he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to be in a safe place, and right now, that was in Walter's arms. What hatred he felt for him prior was nothing but a memory now as he leaned into the older man as he was carried out of the building.

Outside, the air had grown colder. Walter managed to open the passenger door and put the seat down, setting Jesse down as gently as he could, his bare legs still exposed. Walter was now thankful he listened to Skyler when she suggested he keep a blanket in the back of the vehicle for emergency situations. He gently told Jesse he'd be back in a few seconds, though the younger man just whined for him not to leave him alone. While Walter retrieved said blanket, Jesse broke down once again until Walter returned, wrapping the blanket around him like a baby being swaddled, and he hugged Jesse. He held him as he cried into his chest, he held him as he shivered. 

"It's gonna be alright, Jesse. I'll never let this happen to you, ever again.. it's okay. It's okay."

 _It's okay_. Those words. Words Jesse didn't want to believe, but he knew they were true. He was safe, he was with someone who, despite all his rage from cancer and psychological pain, would protect him and help him get better. 

"..T-thank y-... you." Jesse stuttered, the effects of the drugs wearing off, though he was weakened otherwise. 

"Don't thank me, Jesse... I got you into this disaster, this... this nightmare. Don't thank me." 

Walter held Jesse's face in his hands, the younger boy's blue eyes brighter than before from the redness around his eyes from crying. 

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

Silence.

"..I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sick and twisted, I'm aware... I was on a roll and how it turned out so dark and disgusting, I don't even know, okay. I'm sorry. ;-; 
> 
> All characters mentioned (minus my asshole OCs that I'm never using again) belong to Vince Giligan. Don't let the actors find this.


End file.
